love
by trunkspanluv
Summary: rin is a young woman who has loved sesshomaru since she was a teen. Sesshomaru feels something towards the young girl but doesn't know what. Just thought I'd do a sessy&rin fic because there aren't that many out there.. if you dont like the couple dont even click the tittle no flames allowed cause i will flame back and if you dont want your feelings hurt then dont hurt mine.
1. prologue

**Love**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my plot or idea whatever.**

**Summary- rin is a young woman who has loved sesshomaru since she was a teen. Sesshomaru feels something towards the young girl but doesn't know what. Just thought I'd do a sessy&amp;rin fic because there aren't that many out there. Hope you like. This is A.U so yeah they do have some new stuff just not computers and stuff.**

Xxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight shown into the widow lighting the dark room to reveal a pillow full of black hair. The young woman moaned softly opening her brown eyes. She yawned before lazily swinging her legs out of the blanket and over the side of the bed. ~knock knock~ she heard the door and stood up. "Who is it" she asked walking across her pink rug. "Rin it's me jaken". The squeaky voiced toad sounded on the other side of the door. "Hey jaken" rin said as she opened the door to see jaken standing in the hallway of the large castle."Rin lord sesshomaru said to tell you to get ready for breakfast a- rin what are you doing" he asked.

"Im going to get ready" she said simply turning around and heading towards the bathroom. Jaken quickly ran in front of her. "You didn't let me finish" he started looking at her.

"Well what is it"

"He said he's going out today just you and him so dress nice" and with that he was out the door. She wondered why sesshomaru wanted to go out; just her and him. She was a bit scared and happy this could be her chance to tell him how she felt without jaken around. She smiled grabbing her blue kimono and skipped into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxx later xxxxX

She opened the door stepping into the hall. She walked down to the end of the hall coming to a stop at a golden door with dragons blowing fire. She knocked lightly waiting there was some shuffling and the door opened. "Rin what are you doing here?" he asked in his usually soft and low voice. "Jaken said you wanted me my lord"

"Right have you eaten?" she nodded. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear stepping out of the room. "Let's go then; jaken?"

"Yes my lord" jaken said running into the hallway.

"Watch the castle"

"Ok my lord" he then disappeared into one of the rooms. And they started towards the exit of the castle. Rin smiled as she followed. She wondered where he was taking her. Maybe he was taking her next to a river where he would confess his undying love for her and kiss her lips…but she knew that was just a fantasy. After walking for an hour or two he stopped. She looked around spotting a small wooden house with a garden next to it and a river on the side, horses in the stable in front. Maybe he was going to ask her to be his mate and they would live here away from jaken…no. she knew that was another fantasy too. So why were they here she knew it couldn't be one of her fairy tale fantasy's so why. He turned around looking her in her eyes. "Rin?"

"Yes"

"This is your new home there's some nice humans I've talked to and they would be happy to have you stay with them so you can be safe"

"But Im safe with you" she whispered looking at the ground tears rolling down her cheeks. The most words he had ever spoke to her and to break her heart. How could he just send her away after all they had been through? She wanted to be with him forever. Why would he do this she hadn't caused trouble had she. Maybe he was tired of saving her all the time. She wanted to stay with him forever and he just sends her away like this! What was his problem? She was angry but also sad that she had to leave. She knew he wasn't the kind to show emotion but he could at least let her stay. She wiped her tears but they kept coming. "Why?" she asked.

"Because it's safer"

"I don't want to leave"

"You half to" he said levitating off the ground. He had to go before he gave in it was safer for her here. He hated seeing her cry especially when he was the reason. Of course he didn't want to leave rin but it was what was best for her. He didn't want her getting hurt he cared about her so much. Maybe that was why he was leaving. Was caring for her that bad that he had to abandon her. Or maybe it was the fact that she was human he didn't want to get close to her and start a family of half breeds it was one of the reasons he despised his own brother so much. He had to go before it was too late. He started to fly away.

"But I LOVE YOU" she screamed. He stopped and turned his head slightly nodding his head before he disappeared. She fell to her knees breaking down in tears.

Xxxxxxx later xxxxX

She stood up wiping her eyes she was sure she had been crying for two hours. Her eyes feeling swollen she slowly made her way down the hill towards the house knocking. There was a faint sound from the other side before a woman opened the door with blue eyes and black hair braided into to pony tails. "you must be rin" she said smiling. Rin nodded not looking up. "Well come in Im ayano and that's my husband over there daichi" he stood up his blue hair back into a ponytail and his green eyes sparkling. He held out his hand for rin to shake-which she did.

"Were glad to have ya" he said smiling. She thought she saw him wink and look her up and down but she shrugged it off. Ayano led her to a hall and pointed down the hall "the room on the left is yours and the room on the right is our sons he's about your age so I guess you can go ahead and do what you need and make yourself at home" rin nodded and walked down the hall entering her room. There was a bed against the left wall a closet next to it, a desk on the right wall along with the bathroom and small blue rug in the middle. A window on the wall that was in-between the left and right wall with a small wooden chair next to it. She smiled and slipped her shoes off before she lay down on the bed.

Xxxxxxx later xxxxX

There was a knock on the door that woke rin from her slumber. She moaned and got up walking to the door swinging it open. There standing at the door was a boy around her age in nothing but boxers. His lavender hair hanging down to his waist his red eye's lazily open. "Hey Im isamu my mom told me to say hey"

"Hey"

"Yeah anyway she wanted me to take you to get a special animal"

"What do you mean 'special'?"

"You know the one's that can transform bigger"

"Oh"

"Yeah so be ready at about three kay"

"Yes" she said as he walked back into his room. She turned around climbing back into bed.' Where she dreamed her lord would come back for her

**That's it chapter one R&amp;R**


	2. my little sessy

**Love **

**Chapter 2 – my little sessy**

Rin turned on her side looking out the window. **'Oh sesshomaru why did you half to leave me'** she thought before tearing up. **'No rin no more crying'** she wiped her eyes and got out the bed. She was not going to cry any more. She didn't need to she was sure he would want her to be strong. But she just didn't understand. She sighed going into the bathroom to shower. Ayano came in shortly after placing some clothes on the bed. She sighed remembering when her daughter used to live in this very room. She smiled sadly thinking about her daughter. She had died three years ago but they never could bring themselves to clean out her stuff. She turned around walking out shutting the door softly.

Rin stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel wrapping it around her. She looked down at her blue kimono on the floor and frowned she certainly couldn't put it back on after lying on the ground for two hours. **'I wonder if ayano has any clothes for me'** she thought picking it up walking out the bathroom. She hung it over the chair by the window. She turned around about to walk out when she spotted the black kimono on the bed. She smiled picking it up before putting it on. She stretched, it was a little tight and revealing plus it only stopped to her mid-thigh**. 'I have never worn a kimono like this'** she thought putting on her shoes before walking out the door.

She walked into the living room to see ayano daichi and isamu all sitting in the living room. Isamu jumped up "you are thirty minutes late now we half to rush." He said shaking his head. "Sorry" she said blushing. He walked towards the door. "Bye mom dad, well come on!" he said walking out. Rin nodded following him out. "Do you know how to ride" he asked smiling. She thought about it for a second. Of course she did. If it was the same as riding sesshomaru's two headed demon horse. She nodded smiling. She was going to ride that horse. "Alright you can ride the brown one over there it's moms she said you can ride it anytime"

"Ok" she said watching as he climbed on his horse. She walked over to the brown horse untying it. She pulled him out before climbing on. "Ok now go" isamu said rolling up his sleeves. "Um how" she asked blushing as she looked down. "Kick it" he said. She nodded before kicking the horse. It took off running and before it even got three feet she fell off. "Whoa are you ok rin?" he asked jumping off his horse. "Yes Im fine"

"Guess you'll be riding with me" he said helping her up. She dusted herself off as he tied the other horse back up. He hopped back on his horse holding his hand out helping her get on. "Hold on tight ok" he said. She nodded wrapping her arms around his waist before they took off.

Xxxxxxxxxxx with sesshomaru Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked through the forest thinking about his decision and if it was the right one. He thought it was when he did it but now he couldn't get his mind off of her and he didn't like it. He felt bad for making her cry but it was what was best for her….right. Of course it was she was more safe there. Wait. Back the hell up. What if a demon was to attack her 'new' home? He wouldn't be around to save them and he was sure a bunch of humans couldn't fend against a demon. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He looked back to see jaken talking to himself he was quite far behind. He would just take his frustration out on him it was quite amusing watching jaken tremble or flinch when he thought he was going to get hit. He let a small smile slip onto his lips remembering the first time rin hit jaken.

_*******flashback*******_

"_**rin don't you ever do that again lord sesshomaru and I don't have time to come to your aid every time you're in danger" jaken said. **_

"_**I know Im sorry" rin said.**_

"_**I mean we could be in the middle of a battle and get distracted because of you. Do you know where we would end up? Dead. All three of us"'**_

"_**Ok" she said a bit irritated.**_

"_**I mean what if inuyasha was to use the wind scar an- SLAP **_

"_**I said I know and Im sorry you don't half to keep going on"**_

"_**Lord Sesshomaru are you going to let her get away with that"**_

"_**Why not you deserved it"**_

_*******end flashback*******_

He chuckled making sure not to let jaken hear. He stopped and looked back at jaken. Jaken stopped looking at him wondering why he stopped. "Jaken"

"Yes my lord"

"Do not dawdle or else"

"Y-yes my lord."

"Hahahaha AHHAHAHA"

"Um my lord are you alright"

"Of course" he snapped turning around.

**Something is definitely wrong with him**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She looked at the huge litter of different animals in awe**. 'I get to get one of these how will I choose their all so pretty**'. Isamu tapped her shoulder and she turned to face him. She blushed as she realized how close they were. He smiled showing perfect teeth. "hey Im going to go next door for a couple of minutes while you pick one ok but pick well it will be your companion for life. She nodded and watched as he left before kneeling down petting a puppy. **'Hm should I get you'** she said then a glimpse of silver caught her eye and she turned her head to see a little silver bear. She got closer and picked it up it strangely had gold eyes. **'He looks just like sesshomaru I want this one'**. She thought hugging it. A few minutes later isamu came back. "Did you pick one o-woah look" he said pointing to a dog that had lavender fur. He picked it up smiling. "It looks like me" he said. "I think Im going to get me one too hey did you get one"

"Yes" she said before standing up she pointed to her shoulder and he followed her gaze seeing the bear on her shoulder. "You want a white bear" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not white it's silver" she said getting offensive.

"Ok let's go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx later at the house xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh it's so cute" ayano said rubbing the bears head. "I wonder how big it can get" daichi asked from his chair. "Ah who cares look at mine its way better" isamu said holding his dog. Rin shook her head smiling. "I think there both awesome" she said. After they ate dinner she excused herself and went to bed. The bear grabbed the blanket pulling the covers trying to get up there. "Mama" rin shot out the bed looking at the bear. She could have sworn she heard him speak. "Um who said that?"

"Mama" the bear said again. **'Oh my gosh it talks just like a little baby'** she thought before picking the bear up. She put it on the bed **'hm I wonder if you're a girl or a boy'**. There was a knock at the door and isamu peeked in. "what are you doing" he asked stepping all the way in.

"Trying to see if it's a boy or a girl"

"It's a female"

"How do you know?"

"Well their heads are more narrow plus their ears are bigger then male's"

"Oh"

"Yeah so did you name her?"

"No"

"Oh well my mom's going to the garden in the village tomorrow she said you are welcome to come"

"Thanks"

"No prob." He said shutting the door. She got up and cut off the light and climbed in pulling her bear next to her. She licked rins shoulder making her giggle. "Hmm what should I name you" rin said she thought about it for a second. "I know how about sessy…sessy it is my little sessy"


	3. a story of a demon

_**Chapter 3- a story of demon **_

"Rin you seem a little happier then when you first arrived" ayano said as she picked some flowers putting them in her basket, She really wanted rin to tell her why she was so upset when she first arrived. But she wouldn't rush her. She wanted her to trust her like a second mother. Ayano was attached to rin she couldn't replace her daughter but taking care of rin made her feel a lot better.

"I am happier"

"Oh that's good…may I ask why you were so upset; but if you don't want to talk about I'll be ok" ayano smiled softly.

Rin looked down at her flower basket trying to think of something to say. She didn't want to hurt ayano's feelings. "It was a man I was traveling with him but I guess he didn't want me anymore…can I tell you a little later when I feel better?" She smiled sadly.

"Sure sweaty why don't we head back home?" ayano asked standing up. Rin nodded and followed her out of the garden. They were just about to head down the path that lead to the house when they heard screams. They quickly turned around spotting a giant spider like demon. Rin dropped her basket. Who would save her now? Well…she could run but she knew it would catch her.

She stood there frozen in place a million thoughts running wild. She heard a familiar voice before a flash shot by her. Her eyes widened as it hit the demon. She turned to see where it came from spotting kagome and inuyasha, "kagome!" she called.

Kagome turned to her and smiled. "Rin what are you doing here" kagome asked.

"yeah where's sesshomaru" inuyasha asked.'

"He left me here" rin said looking down.

"Oh…"  
"Kagome what are you doing here I thought you left this place for good"

"I did but….long story short im back"

"Im glad do you wanna talk with me for awhile"

"We can't sorry" inuyasha said.'

"Oh"

"Bye rin I'll be sure to visit when we have time"

"Ok"

After kagome and inuyasha left rin and ayano started back down the path towards home. "Rin may I tell you a story"

"Yes of course I love to hear stories" rin said. Ayano smiled and took a seat in the grass patting the spot beside her. Rin nodded and took a seat.

"Well a long time ago I had a daughter. She was a demon slayer and went to fight demons almost every day which left me worried if she would return but she always did. Until one day a demon came to this very town going by the name **setolamiro (see-to-lamor-ro) **he was the most powerful demon yet. I don't really know what happened but as they fought she just suddenly disappeared along with the demon. We searched everywhere for her but not a trace was left. After that we saw something amazing she had returned but she wasn't the same. It was as if she was under someone's control. Now I don't know how they found her body when we couldn't find a trace of anything but she didn't stand up straight her eyes were a flashing gold. She couldn't talk the only word she would say was death. Then she disappeared again but this time leaving a note. A note that read:

_**Dear family **_

_**I did it. I don't know what happened but after we disappeared we fought somewhere very beautiful I didn't win but neither did he. He said that he couldn't beat me so he would kill us both. He did some type of trick and I was dead but my soul allowed me to retain my body for only a few minutes to give you this note but don't worry I am at peace,**_

_**Love emi **_

We never saw emi again. But I was the only one who read that note the only one who knew she was dead but at peace." Ayano took a deep breath wiping a few tears. "Why were you the only one that read the note" rin asked as she gave ayano a hug.

"It disappeared I still don't understand how that is possible but we should head home." Ayano stood up before helping rin. Rin picked up her basket and followed ayano back to her new home

Xxxxxxx later xxxx

Daichi slowly crept into rins room stopping at the bed. He just stood there staring at her sleep for hours that night…


	4. We meet again

**_Month later_**

Rin sat outside a few meters from the house, sessy by her side. Just thinking about past events such as the few nights that she had caught Daichi in her room. She knew he was up to no good, whilst some nights he would run his fingers through her hair and across her lips. Nothing further so far but she knew it was bound to happen. Men were no good. She felt kind of bad that Daichi would even consider raping her, or looking at her in that way when he had a beautiful wife that he sleeps beside every night. Rin wondered if Daichi cheated before, she couldn't stand men who cheat.

She thought about running away, she also knew he was waiting for the right time to do it which would be this very night. Ayano was having 'a girls night out for adults only' she had told rin, and also she wouldn't be back until the next day. Isamu was supposedly going to stay over at his girlfriend's house, but rin knew he was gay, she had caught his subtle glances at the mail man, looking longer then necessary, blushing when caught, the wink. She didn't mind though isamu was himself either way she didn't care that he was gay.

Isamu and ayano leaving the house meant she was to be left alone, with Daichi. If that wasn't the case she wouldn't had already made up her mind she was leaving.

Rin picked sessy up from his spot on the tree branch and headed for the house, ayano wasn't scheduled to leave until seven. Isamu had left earlier saying he had to get a gift for his so called girlfriend. Rin thought this was the perfect time to start packing. She opened the door, slowly walking in catching sight of Daichi at the kitchen table. He smiled this evil smile and watched as she entered her room.

Daichi was an evil man; he had raped many girls before. That made him proud because he never got caught, even named himself the darkness. Call him crazy but he didn't care, he'd much rather have pleasure from many women then just his wife. He'd like to rape them because he loved the thrill he got while holding their hands above their head while he pounded into them mercilessly. The minute rin entered their house he knew he wanted her and unlike the others he wanted her more than once he'd wanted to keep her as his sex slave.

"Daichi are you hungry?" ayano asked walking into the kitchen seeing him just sit there looking distant. He had been acting strange but she didn't question it because to her; her husband had always been a strange man.

"No, just happy I get the bed to myself tonight" he answered smirking as he thought that he wouldn't be in his bed tonight. Ayano laughed a little oblivious to her husband's nasty thoughts.

As rin packed she noticed that she had managed to keep sesshomaru off of her mind. She wondered if she would ever see him again, smiling to herself she continued packing clothes into the brown book bag kagome gave her a couple of weeks ago when she visited.

Placing the last item of clothing into the bag she zipped it up and sat it on the floor. She thought it would be best to take a nap before ayano left.

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxX

"Ayano" rin called she had woken up a few minutes ago. _I guess she left already_

Rin grabbed her bag ready to leave but when she opened her room door Daichi was standing there, with an evil grin on his face.

"Where Are you going rin?" He raised an eyebrow as He watched her with hungry eyes.

She took a step backwards, he took a step forward. She was extremely scared; now sesshomaru wasn't here to save her what was she going to do? Run that's what.

"Are you scared?"Daichi asked a menacing smile over taking his lips. This was the thrill that he'd love to feel. Acting fast rin grabbed the lamp off the table, hitting him across the head and while he was groaning in pain she grabbed a book and broke the window. Rin made her way out the window but Daichi was quicker, he grabbed her arm yanking her back inside, at that moment sessy-the bear- decide to jump in, biting daichi's hand and once Daichi let go of rins hand, sessy pulled her by her clothes towards the window. Hastily she climbed out and ran into the night never too be seen again...

(**_I'm kidding,_**__

Hastily she climbed out and climbed onto sessy's back, once he transformed. Taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart she suddenly felt happy, happy that she got away.

She had been ridding for a couple of hours, when she decided on camping the rest of the night. Plus she knew that sessy must be tired from the long walk.

After setting up a fire, she realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was very hungry. She grabbed for her bag only to reach emptiness. She had forgotten her bag, or she didn't have time to grab it with trying to escape and all.

"Damnit," she whispered, looking to the bear few feet away. "I left our food, now what are we going to eat?"

"Want me to catch a rabbit" sessy asked in his tiny cute little voice. Rin sighed and shook her head; she didn't want her little bear to be out looking for food after the long walk or for him to be alone at all.

She jumped as a twig snapped in the distance. Fear crept into her heart. Moving frantically she kicked dirt over the fire putting it out before grabbing sessy and placing her hand over her mouth.

There were a few more steps, she sensed whatever or whoever it was; were a few feet from her. She could hear her hear in her ears, what if it was going to kill her? She wasn't ready to die. Now she could hear it breathing.

"Rin?" It was more of a statement then a question. She froze, that oh so soft voice, sounded like, but it couldn't be could it?

"Sesshomaru...?"


	5. dont kill him why?

_**Thank you reviewers **_

_**Sessho-Kagome4ever**_

_**Taraah36**_

_**crazykenz**___

_**I appreciate it **_

_**Im going on Christmas/new years breaks so I promise after I've celebrated I will upload **_

Sesshomaru stopped smelling something very familiar, and if his senses were correct it was rin. He wondered what she was doing out here? Or, why wasn't she with the humans? He slowed down seeing a fire being put out in the distance he moved faster stopping just a few feet away from a human. Not just any human either, rin.

"Rin" he stated seeing if she would answer.

"sesshomaru…?" she question, sesshomaru never would've thought that he'd be happy to hear a humans voice before, but it was something about rin that always made him feel happy, that was why he felt so empty, it was because rin wasn't by his side. He gently grabbed her arm pulling her up.

"rin, what are you doing out here?" he watched as she dusted imaginary dust off her clothes." Rin I asked you a question"

She sighed loudly, closing her eyes, "promise you won't get mad…at me?"

"It depends" he was starting to get…worried, rin had never been afraid to tell him something. Ever. So that meant that this must be really bad.

"Daichi…he tried to…to…uh" rin stammered, she was very unsure on whether or not she should tell him, she didn't want to be the cause of anyone's death.

"Rin spit it out" he was getting impatient.

"Rape me" as soon as the word left her mouth sesshomaru was checking her for bruises, scratches, marks anything. He hadn't expected her to say that. He knew he should have never left her.

"Did he?" He asked, looking into her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

"No" she wasn't.

"Are you hungry? Jaken is that way, tell him to take you back to the castle to get something to eat" he looked away as her beautiful, black eyes pierced into his back.

"Where are you going?" rin asked curiously. Even though she knew he was going to confront Daichi, she didn't mind but…she didn't want him to kill him.

"Nowhere, go to Jaken" he demanded. He felt it was his fault already; he should have never left her with a stupid human male, because the cheat on their mates and you should never do that.

"Don't kill him" she whispered, but was sure he heard.

He ran a hand down his face exasperated "rin, go to Jaken" sesshomaru sighed as he heard her footsteps walk away. He walked through the woods anger evident on his face. He would have suspected that from the younger male but the other….no. _**'Don't kill him, she wants me not to kill him, what is wrong with her' **_he didn't understand, but he wouldn't kill him because rin asked, and that was the only reason why. The small house came into view. Walking in he saw Daichi standing at the kitchen table.

Daichi quickly stood up, wondering why a demon just entered his home, but before he could even blink; the demon was in front of him and pain racked his whole right arm. He looked up into the eyes of the demon and nothing just cold and hard no mercy at all.

Sesshomaru squeezed his wrist tightly; his eyes never leaving Daichi's. A snap sounded followed by daichi's scream.

"_**Touch, her again and I will break the other one" **_sesshomaru threatened-no promised before letting go and walking out.

XxxxxxxX xxxxxxxxxx

Rin climbed the stairs, after a nice hot bath, dinner and talking with Jaken, she figured it was time for bed. Sighing she slid in-between the silk sheets and thick blanket closing her eyes.

XxxxxxxX xxxxxxxxxx

"Where is rin?" sesshomaru asked Jaken.

"In bed" Jaken stated before faking a yawn. "I'll be going to bed too now" he opened his one of eye's that had closed, wondering why sesshomaru hadn't answered. But of course he saw no one.

Sesshomaru walked into his room and undressed - but kept on his pants. Turning to get in bed, he froze and took a deep breath before speaking. "Rin what are you doing" 

"Sleeping" she muttered with hope, sesshomaru hadn't let her sleep with him since she was eleven. But she didn't want to sleep alone tonight.

"Why are you in my bed?" he frowned and reached for a shirt, feeling naked and uncomfortable.

"I don't want to sleep alone… I promise I'll stay on my side"

He sighed and climbed into bed shutting off the lamp afterwards. But of course a few minutes later they were snuggled up together- on both sides of the bed. He didn't really mind and she didn't mind at all. She was in love with the demon after all and who wouldn't mind sleeping next to that.


	6. waking up to you

Rin slowly opened her eyes, to see Sesshomaru still asleep. Smiling she just looked at him, taking in his handsome-ness. Then she remembered when she told him she loved him l, he just said 'I know' and not that he loved her too. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he only loved her as a daughter or sister. The thought brought sadness to her heart. She was thinking too hard and felt a migraine coming. If Sesshomaru told her he didn't love her...then she would become a demon hunter and kill him, saying if I can't have you nobody can. But she could never do that. She'd just cry and become depressed if he said no or if she even attempted to kill him. She was suddenly angry that she had put the words kill and Sesshomaru in the same sentence.

"Rin, what are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin jumped, she had been so consumed by her thoughts she hadn't realized he had woken up. Then she wanted to laugh at how he must have felt, waking up to see her staring at him- probably non blinking. A sudden boldness over took her and would ask him how he felt about her right now.

"I was just wondering... the other day I told you I loved you and you just said I know. Do you love me back?" She said all the while keeping her eyes averted.

Sesshomaru moved over some suddenly felling hot and crowded. He didn't know how to answer that question. Did he love her? He was sure that what he felt wasn't a family type of thing. Wait she was human. Did it even matter anymore? Probably not. To him she got more beautiful each day, and every day he discovered something new about her he loved. He couldn't love anyone, he was a monster -not that he cared, but maybe she did- and that's how he would answer that question.

"I am a monster Rin, I can't love anyone. I am incapable of it"

Rin watched as he shuffled from the bed, leaving her missing his warmth. He wasn't incapable of loving she was sure of it. But as he got to the door a thought came to mind again. "What about like?"

Sesshomaru knew that right now he more than liked her, but couldn't love her. He also didn't want to make her sad so he put a small smirk on his face.

"A little" then he walked out the door.

************  
A week later as Rin walked around the castle she couldn't help but feel like Sesshomaru was avoiding her. Only because he'd sleep in a different room every night to make sure she couldn't find him and ask to sleep with him again. Then there was the fact that instead of eating at the table like normally he ate in his office. So at night she sleep alone with only the warmth of little sessy. But today she was going into the village to get sessy a friend and some toys. She was starting to become an animal person. Instead of telling Sesshomaru she was going she told jaken,  
but this of course was three hours ago.

Once Sesshomaru had found out from jaken that she had went out he wanted to leave but thought better of it, maybe she wanted to be alone. Then two hours passed. He started to get worried. But now the hand was on the three and he was storming out of the castle. Once he got to the village he noticed that her scent had completely vanished. "Rin where are you?" He whispered to himself. He continued to look for her going off nothing but pure instinct which got him nowhere. He tried to keep calm but he was losing it and couldn't help but blame himself. Again. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault just likes last time and he was bad for her.

But wait it was his fault. If he never would have gave her to those humans maybe she would have never told him how she felt and that would have never led to this mess. He paused. He could sense a half breed.

"Hey Sesshomaru, have you seen Rin? She wasn't at the human's house when I visited." Kagome came into view with inuyasha standing closely behind her.

"I am looking for her now"

"WHAT?! YOU LOST HER HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN-"

"Kagome" inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder giving her the now is not the time look. Because he could feel his brothers pain. Though he still didn't like him that much he and his brother had come to a somewhat compromise. "We'll go look, in the village a few miles from here"

Sesshomaru stared after them as they left. Glad that he had help. The sooner he found Rin the better. Because he was crumbling inside not knowing where she was or how she was doing.

He stopped walking. Felling someone watching him.

He moved just in time as a bolt of lightning flew past missing him only by a couple of inches. He placed a hand on his sword. He could only fell this energy that had just past him. He couldn't tell who did it or where they were. So he had to rely on his senses.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the demon lord's son, tell me where's your brother?"

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring his question.

"What a shame you don't remember your own uncle"

"I don't have an uncle"

"Yeah you do" he jumped from a tree and stood three feet across from Sesshomaru. He smiled and flipped his high ponytail of silver hair behind him. "The names setolamiro- miro for short" he said flashing his white teeth.

"So" Sesshomaru turned to leave. He had better things to do like finding Rin.

"Impressive dodge"

He kept walking.

"I wonder if your brother is as fast as you"

He kept walking.

"...and what about the human girl"

He stopped walking. Rin? No he couldn't be talking about Rin.

"...Rin was it?"

Sesshomaru drew his sword and turned back around glaring at the man. He would beat him within an inch of his life if even a hair was missing. "Where is she?"

And once he got an answer he wouldn't hesitate to kill him uncle or not-not that he cared about family.


	7. miasja

GUYS SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.

I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU GUYS AT THE END.

"sesshomaru?"

"rin?"

"where am i?"

"where are you?"

"i just asked that!"

sesshomaru rubbed his eyes and blinked, but even then all he saw was darkness. "rin can you see?"

"no, only black" rin grabbed on to something metal using it to pull her self up from the cold ground. "hey! sesshomaru we're outside, i can feel dirt"

sessomaru moved his arm but it was no use, it felt like he was chained down.

rin moved along pressing her fingers against the metal until it turned into bricks and then something else...something sticky. she statched her hand away quickly feeling disgusted. rin turned to go back to the side she came from when something bit into her hand. she grabbed her hand, dropping to the ground in pain.

"rin? are you okay?" sesshomaru asked pulling against the bricks.

"yeah! something bit me. probably just a bug..."

he didn't answer, instead he focused on the other persense he was sensing. it felt like his so-called-uncle. and it was...not.

"oh sesshomaru, what am i going to do with you" a demon sighed and ran her nails across his chest. "when are we to be wed?"

sesshomaru frowned as his restraints were disolved. "miasja? what are you doing here?" he asked rubbing his wrist. the lights shut on and he noticed rin laying on the floor.

"my daddy said you was here!" miasja said cheerfully her pink lips pulling into a smile.

"were" he corrected before speaking again "i can't marry you anymore..."

"aww why? we was such a perf couple?" she frowned.

sesshomaru ignored her as his eyes driffted to rin again. "what's wrong with her?"

miasja looked to where he was and smiled, "oh her. i bit her; her blood was pretty tasty...she should change soon and she's gonna be a powerful one"

sesshomaru grabbed miasja's arm. "why did you do that!? she will not be able to handle that, she'll die!"

"really!?" miasja's grey eyes changed to red in anger. "i insist you not touch me!'

she blinked, the powerful-ness of just that blink sending sesshomaru into the brick wall.

"you better hope she survies or i will handle you personaly" he looked to rin again worry all over his face, he just knew she wasn't strong enough. not in strength anyway. "you were band from my territory, why are you back? do you need me to kick your ass again"

she giggled pulling her jacket back up her arms."don't be silly. you could never band me, i am your sister after all"

"your not my sister you half-breed"

"how rude"

_rin could hear but she couldn't open her eyes, or move any of her limbs. _

_rin, i am here. help me! i can finally reach you. im alive. rin you have power on the inside, you know what your power is? your a demon master. your the only one left, thats why all those years ago our parents and i were killed. dad could not protect us because mom was sick and you were gonna die so he burried his and my powers in you. if you asess your powers, you can handle any demon with ease..and you can bring us back...NOW WAKE UP. _

she jumped up and grabbed the metal breaking it in two and looked to sesshomaru and miasja, her brown eyes flashing between blue and red. she was confused, but she could faintly hear something. "let me out"

miasja looked at rin wondering how she was stuck in between trasformation.

"alright fine" rin pressed her hand against the brick wall and sesshomaru watched in confusing and disbelief as the whole thing crumbled.

she walked up to him looking into his eye's and grabbed his neck pulling his lips to hers. miasja looked away when sesshomaru started to kiss her back her lips set in a grim line.

rin pulled away. "i'll see you in a couple years"

she walked outside where her bear was waiting and hopped on his back before leaving to god knows where.

the end

of this chapter.

anyone wanna be in the story?


	8. three years and back

_**Thank you for the reviews I loved them and most of your questions will be answered! ;) **_

_**Three years later **_

Sesshomaru lay in his bed; he hasn't seen or heard from Rin in three years. Even using his demon sense of smell he couldn't find her it was like she disappeared from the face of the earth. Of course he still looked for her but over the years he's been losing hope of ever finding her. His heart ached for her, the love of his life how could she just kiss him and leave like that? He rolled out of the bed staring at himself in the full sized mirror, the bags under his eyes being evidence of his lack of sleep he ran his hand through his hair and looked to the door before walking out of the room to shower and continue his search for Rin.

Xxxxxx

"No that is unacceptable, do it again" a young boy only twenty- seven said. His black hair was up in a high pointy tail, his dark eyes looking a Rin in disapproval.

"MAKO IM TIRED!" Rin whined looking at her brother with a scowl.

Mako closed his eyes and scowled back her. "You can quit"

"Really?!"

He smirked "but you're not leaving until you know how to control your powers"

"I don't want to be some stupid supernatural creature" Rin mumbled. She just wanted to go back home to the castle with Sesshomaru but Mako refused to let her go ever since she found him. He told her she was a sorcerer and he had to train her to control her powers and such. She didn't think it was going to take this long though.

"Our cousin made dinner we could go eat and rest for a few and be nice this time" Mako said already walking towards the small cabin they were staying in. Rin frowned Layla's food was disgusting even her bear didn't eat it and that was saying something. But she had to eat it if she didn't want to starve to death. Last night she couldn't help the faces she was making or the gaging noises. Her stomach obviously didn't think that stuff was eatable.

With a groan she laid out on the ground looking at the stars. Having flash backs of the day she left, of Sesshomaru, and of the kiss she gave him before she left. She was waiting a while to do that. Her eyes closed and she laid there for a few more minutes before making herself present at the dinner table.

"Okay! For tonight we have simple fried fish" Layla grinned passing the plates around the table.

_Come on Rin! Its fried fish!_ Rin smiled and took a bite of it and grimaced how could you mess up fried fish come on man.

Xxxx

Rin watched as Mako slept with an evil grin. He wouldn't get up until a few hours later and she could visit Sesshomaru. She slowly shut the door and took off running through the woods using her powers for super speed. She could hear sassy laughing in her back pack which she of course had unzipped a little so she could breath.

She came to a stop in front of the castle doors and pushed them open. "Sesshomaru!" she called shutting the doors back. Her heart was beating fast as she waited for him to appear but after standing there for three minutes she knew he wasn't so she went on through the whole castle and still no sign of him. The dining room was the last place she had to check and opening the doors she was greeted by no one except Jaken.

"Hey Jaken! Where's Sesshomaru?"

Jaken jumped and turned around his eyes widening when he saw Rin. "Rin! Where have you been, you're going to be in big trouble when Sesshomaru gets back"

"I think you've gotten taller" she commented.

"oh really I've been doing stretches, I didn't know if they were working because Sesshomaru wouldn't answer but now I'm feeling way better about myself-"

Rin ignored him and turned to leave to look for Sesshomaru but when she turned she saw him standing in the doorway to the dining room. She looked him up and down watching as he slowly walked towards her wordlessly pulling her into a hug. She breathed in his scent smiling as she felt safe and loved.

"I searched for you, I couldn't find you, and I was worried and… and…" he stopped making Rin freeze as she felt wetness on her cheeks. Sesshomaru never cried, never. She pulled back and wiped his cheeks pecking his lips.

"Where were you?"

She led him to a chair before taking a seat across from him but not once letting go of his hand. They sat together while she explained everything to him.


End file.
